moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
101 Dalmatians (1996)
|language = English |released = |runtime = 103 minutes |rating = |distributor = Walt Disney Pictures |budget = $54 million |gross = $320,689,294 }} 101 Dalmatians is a 1996 American family comedy film written and produced by John Hughes, and directed by Stephen Herek. It was produced and released by Walt Disney Pictures, and is a live-action remake of the 1961 animated Disney film One Hundred and One Dalmatians, which in turn was based on Dodie Smith's 1956 novel The Hundred and One Dalmatians. The film stars Glenn Close as the iconic villainess Cruella de Vil, and Jeff Daniels as Roger, the owner of the 101 dalmatians. Unlike the 1961 animated version, Pongo, Perdita, and the 99 Puppies are all played by real-life dalmatian actors and none of them talk. Its theatrical sequel, 102 Dalmatians, was released in 2000, with Close reprising her role. Plot American video game designer Roger Dearly (Jeff Daniels) lives with his pet dalmatian, Pongo, in London. One day, Roger takes Pongo for a walk, and he sets his eyes on a beautiful female Dalmatian named Perdy. After a frantic chase through the streets of London, Roger and Pongo discover that Perdy likes Pongo; and her owner, fashion designer Anita Campbell-Green (Joely Richardson), falls in love with Roger when they meet in St. James's Park. They get married along with Perdy and Pongo. Anita works as a fashion designer at the House of de Vil. Her boss, the pampered and very glamorous Cruella de Vil (Glenn Close), has two passions in life: cigarettes and fur. Anita, inspired by her Dalmatian, designs a coat made with spotted fur. Cruella is intrigued by the idea of making garments out of actual Dalmatians. When she learns that Perdy has given birth to 15 puppies, she offers the couple a decent price for them, but they refuse. Flying into a maniacal rage, Cruella dismisses Anita and seeks revenge against her and Roger. She has her henchmen, Jasper and Horace (Hugh Laurie and Mark Williams), steal the puppies and deliver them to her ancient country estate, De Vil Mansion. With the help of the other dogs and animals scattered throughout London, the puppies manage to outwit Jasper and Horace, and escape to a farm, where their parents have been called to wait. But shortly after, Cruella, the glamorous 'city girl', shows up and tries to retrieve them. However, she is kicked into a pig pen full of mud by a horse, she having already been covered in molasses. All of the Dalmatians get home by the Metropolitan Police Service, who then arrest Cruella (now covered in molasses and mud) and her henchmen. Roger and Anita adopt the other Dalmatians she stole, bringing the total to 101. Roger designs a successful video game featuring Dalmatian puppies as the protagonists and Cruella as the villain, and they move to the English countryside with their millions. Category:1996 films Category:101 Dalmatians films Category:Comedy films Category:Children's films Category:Disney film remakes Category:Films based on children's books Category:Disney films Category:Films with opening credits Category:Films with one vocal credit song Category:1990s films Category:Films rated G Category:Films with a single song Category:Film remakes Category:Films set in Europe Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in England